north+adonis, from the jera omega series
by kalynaisuki
Summary: before the jera omega fic. how sailor north and adonis hooked up ^-^ r+r!!
1. me and the ice; a bond that i thought wo...

_note:   
*ahem* this fic is based on a rpg taht i am in. another writer, emma, is writing another story from that rpg, and i felt that it would be a good idea jsut to psot my fic about two of the characters here. why? jsut because. the two characters are sailor north and adonis, both made up characters from m silly mind. this story is before the rpg began, and even beore the other fanfic about the rpg. this is how north nd adonis hooked up ^-^ and their 'tragic' past. i know, i'm blabbing, but oh well. the story is narrated by sailor north herself, so u will c i and me. also, i don't capitalize names and such. i AM lazy, what can i say? i only capitalize if they scream or emphasis on a word, ok?! GOT IT?! *ahem* anyway, so no capitalizations. and ur bound to see u, r, and ur in here, so please, no yelling at me for being lazy. PLEASE? ok. and r+r and tell me how much this fic really sux!! remember!! and if u think it';s actually good, write that too, though i will doubt that ^-^' o, and sailor moon isn't owned by me. jsut don't sue me!! i'm broke!! -_-' _   
  
Òok!Ó i said, slipping my skates on. it was a bitter mid afternoon, and i was jut about to go out skating, possibly my favorite thing to do. the lake was filled with a lot of people, but most were now leaving to do something else. most couples were leaving too, wanting to have an early dinner so they had room for....OTHER things....together. i giggled at that thought. i told my dad already; iÕm not gonna get married, and if i do, itÕll be forced. who wants to, anyway?

a few guards were by the edge of the frozen lake, admiring my skills. not beauty, mind u; they all had their women, and i wasnÕt to be touched. daddy made sure of that. the only door to my room is connected to a staircase that originates at my dadÕs room. heÕs jut so protective ^-^ 

anyway, on to better discussions. i turned and EVERYTHING i knew; hey, showing off skill is no sin. i danced gracefully on the ice, for it was my friend. my release. my everything. i told daddy that i was gonna go pro, that that was wanted in life. Òget another daughter to b princess for meÓ i said, ÒiÕm gonna go pro, and then go up THERE and show off my talent. when they ask where iÕm from, iÕll say i was born from the ice, wouldnÕt they see how we are sisters?Ó he laughed at that, but shook his head. he thought i was joking about that, but i wasnÕt. i guess my dreams will have to wait, huh?

now, there was no one on the ice, even though the lake was still open. it was getting towards dinner time, and i knew that i had to go. the last people walked away in eachotherÕs arms; i giggled to myself. why waste time on mushy stuff when u got the ice? most people think, that even though i AM a bit old for these thoughts, that i read those sappy novels, and cry over soaps, but i donÕt even watch that!! why? a waste of time. iÕm never gonna fall in love cause iÕm gonna put all of my love to the ice. the ice will MELT from the love between us. we are bound to each other ^-^

and so, i skated on. i thought in my head, iÕve mastered EVERYTHING....even a 4 spin. can i even dare to do the never before; five?!

well, i guess i can. the ice wonÕt hurt me, weÕre friends!!

i went faster, and faster....turned around, looking over my shoulder, lifting leg....getting ready to jump.... and then, i i brought my leg down, jumping high into the air....

1....2....3....4....

and then, i lost control.  



	2. enter: adonis

i couldnÕt grip it, i couldnÕt shake it!! 

i started falling in the air, my body turning parallel to the ice. there was a thin ice spot right where i was gonna land. out of all of the luck!! i havenÕt mastered my water skills yet, water isnÕt my friend!! i closed my eyes, yelling for someone to help me and started crying automatically. none of the guards though, i knew, had skates, and couldnÕt skate for anything. i tensed up, waiting for the impact.... but, it was different.

instead of impact of water, i found home in....someoneÕs arms?! i stopped crying automatically. the person wiped my tears away, as i pondered, who is this person? i didnÕt open my eyes.

ÒitÕs okÓ he said. he.

i slapped him, finding his face even though i didnÕt see him. he didnÕt rub his face or cried out of yelled at me, he just took it. i slowly opened my eyes.

he seemed a little older than me, a red mark showing on his cheek. he opened his eyes *must've closed them from the impact* for me to see that they were blue, the same as mine. and the same as his hair. Òglad ur betterÓ he said, and started skating over to the guards. i really donÕt remember much after that cause everything went black.


	3. why act so proper? daddy calls for it ...

well.

i woke up in my bed, feeling disconnected. why was i so foolish to try that? oh well.

i found a note next to me from daddy. he wants to eat dinner with me....oooo!! but wait, i was gonna have chinese in bed and watch a movie!! what a shame!!

i sighed. that means that iÕm gonna have to wear a dress. this princess business isnÕt fun. i mean, come on!! iÕm locked up in here, not having the opportunity to skate for 24 hours!! whatÕs their problem?

i flung open the closet, looking what to wear. surely he wants for me to look nice....whatever the occasion. i picked out an emperor cut silver dress, loving how it shimmered. i put my delicate tiara on my head, which complimented the dress because it was silver, too. small light blue boots for my feet....but not too high, the boot stopped halfway to my knees.

i crossed the hallway, went down the stairs, thru daddyÕs room *at least, a sliver of it. itÕs a small hallway one person width and it had bad walls so daddy heard everything, so it was practically his room. also, a light goes on when someoneÕs in it, and thereÕs a camera. my daddyÕs just so protective ^-^

i walked to the small dining room....well, small for this palace....it wasnÕt big, but hey, u wonÕt ever find it anywhere else. i sat down at my place, the food already laid out. Òur lateÓ daddy informed.

Òi wanted to look my bestÓ i replied, smiling.

Ògood, now before we eat, i have to introduce u to someone....Ó my eyes opened wider. is this gonna b my first suitor? i told him that i'm staing single, and yet he tries in vain!


	4. enter: adonis

daddy laughed, noticing. Òno, this person doesnÕt have that intention, donÕt worry. though the time is coming soon, daughter, to get one.Ó he turned around, calling to that someone.

when that person stepped in, i tried to hide my shock. fortunately, both daddy and that person didnÕt notice....at least, daddy didnÕt.

it was that guy from the lake!!

the guy bowed to daddy, which i knew pleased daddy. he strode over to me as father started explaining.... Ò....he is now head guard for u, zut. he will b everywhere u go....hey, boy, whatÕs ur name?Ó

Òadonis,Ó he said before kneeling on one knee right next to me. Òguard adonis, always at ur service....my princessÓ he said. i thrust my hand at him, expecting him to jut ignore it or jut stare at it, his head not being able to click.

he took it in his, and kissed it gently. fortunately, daddy was into his food already, and didnÕt notice that the kiss was just a tince too long. i yanked my hand away, dismissing him. he bowed his head, then got up and started to walk away. he looked back, though. i gave him an icy stare, expecting him to just ignore it.

he returned it with a warm, gentle smile.

heÕs weird. i swear, heÕs just SO weird.


	5. sleep! and the nosy guard

_note:   
i know, this chapter is SO small!! don't hate me!! _   
  
we ate mostly in silence.

when i was done, he called adonis back into the room. Òadonis, for ur official forts mission, u are to escort her to her roomÓ daddy said. 

i stood up, saying, Òi can do that myself daddy, i donÕt need help....Ó

adonis strode over to me, saying, Òu can trip on a step, sharp shooter by the window....raper on the balcony....Ó

ÒfineÓ i said, letting his arm circle mine, Òif itÕll make u shut up and let me go into my room, fine.Ó 

he nodded.

and so, i was escorted to my room. 

when i got to the door, i turned to him. Ònow leaveÓ i said, Òu donÕt need to go in.Ó

Òoh yes i do,Ó he said. he opened the door and checked my whole room for bugs. satisfied, he kissed my hand whole bowing again. Ògood night, my princess....Ó

he closed the door behind him.


	6. the next morning....

knock knock. 

a gentle tap on my door awakened me. i rolled over to my side, moaning a little. i didnÕt wanna get out of my dream, i was a gold medalist!!

knock knock.

Ònoooo....Ó i said, turning again, Ònot now....maybe later....Ó

knock knock.

Òhm....gotta love the life....Ó

knock knock. Òwake up, ur other guards tell me that u were gonna go out early.Ó

my eyes shot open. it was that adonis guy!! that....

Òget away!!Ó i yelled, Òget at least on the bottom of the stairway!!Ó when i heared his feet go down the steps, i THEN started to change. i changed into one of my skating outfits i had. it was tight on top, but the skirt was, of course, loose. the color reminded me of the lighter nights here; a dark navy blue.

i opened the door, carrying my skates in my hands. adonis was waiting for me, as i said, at the bottom of the stairwell. he was wearing good clothing to skate in....oh wait, he IS skating. Òso....r u any good?Ó i said, pointing o the black pair of skates he was holding.

Òplenty goodÓ he replied, a smile appearing on his face, Òi skated for i donÕt know how many years.Ó

i shot him a curious look. maybe....maybe he wasnÕt as bad as i thought, hm? a guy who skated, u donÕt find too many guys that will admit it, and are good. well, i donÕt know whether heÕs any good. weÕll just have to see, ne?

as we walked the hallways, i ran to daddy when i saw him. ÒiÕm going out!Ó i said.

Ònot unusualÓ he muttered. he didnÕt really like that i spent most of my day out there enjoying myself.

we got to the lake, enjoying the coldness. we were gonna get real hot probably, after the skating i will be doing. he wonÕt outdo me, not never. Òwhere are the others?Ó i asked him.

he looked at me, saying, Òthey couldnÕt make it. they had some other people to guard....there are gusts, i heard, in the palace.Ó

Òbut they are usually excused from those jobs cause theyÕre with me!Ó i cried.

Òremember, iÕm ur personal guard; u donÕt really need them, just for show. iÕm ur official 24/7 guard now. my only responsibility is ur safety.Ó

i looked at him kinda weirdly then. so....he was my own guard?....

Òwell then, we got off to a bad start, didnÕt we. if ur gonna b by me so often, we better b friends. here....Ó i said, offering him my hand to shake, Òmy name is zymna, but u can call me zut. whatÕs urs?Ó

he smirked, taking my hand and kissing it. Òadonis,Ó he said, Òjust adonis.Ó

i laughed. Òur just too proper, adonis. loosen up!! now, for some skating....Ó i said, lacing them up. he sat next to me, starting to tie them too.

i skated onto the ice, performing triple as soon as i had the speed. adonis skated by me, shaking his head. Òwarm up first, princess, then do jumpsÓ

ÒdonÕt tell me that baloneyÓ i said, Òi always start out like this, and iÕm fineÓ

he just shook his head again, stretching as he skated.

and so, we skated. the lake started to fill up, and soon there was jstu room for skating around in a circle. he, of course, made sure that he was right next to me. the crowd just kept on bumping into us; we were playing a merry game of getting them out of the way.

but, i guess, we werenÕt doing such a good job, cause suddenly, a guy completely bumped into me. i fell straight down, landing right on my bum. what luck!!

adonis held my wrist so i could get up. i mouthed an ow, rubbing my backside and closing my eyes. he tried to lead me off the ice, but i just shook my head. i couldnÕt miss a day of training cause of falling on my ass. 

he just shook his head.


End file.
